I Heart Seattle
by Kristen3
Summary: When Daphne's clothes are accidentally stained, Niles buys her a shirt to cover it. Little does he know what that one gesture will do for their relationship. One-shot. Inspired by "Spilled Emotions" by iloveromance. :)


**Author's Note: **I got this idea after reading "Spilled Emotions" by Andrea (iloveromance). I had planned to possibly do it as a sequel to her story, but I eventually decided it would work better as a story of its own. I just thought this was too cute of an idea to waste, so here it is. :)

Niles' heart warmed the moment Daphne entered the cafe. He stood up to greet her. "Would you like to sit down?" He gestured toward the chair across from him.

"Hello, Dr. Crane." Daphne smiled at him. "I just stopped in to get some beans. I tried to get your father to come, but he was complaining about his hip again. I think he just wanted to stay home and watch the Mariners' game."

"I'm sure Dad's anxious to see if they make it to the Superbowl this year."

Daphne smiled at his unintentional joke. "I'll be right back. I'd better go get me beans before it gets crowded. I'll see you later, all right?"

Niles could only nod. She truly was an angel. It seemed as everywhere she went, she brought sunshine with her. He watched as she went up to the counter and purchased her beans. With another wave at Niles, she hurried outside. Before she'd even taken a step, a large truck came barreling down the street. Niles watched through the window in horror as the truck's rear tires splashed mud all over Daphne's outfit.

Immediately, he rushed out of the cafe. Daphne stood there, frozen in shock. Very carefully, he guided her to one of the cafe's outdoor tables and told her to sit. "I'll be right back," he said. Daphne did not say a word. He left her there and raced down the street. Near the corner stood a street vendor, selling souvenir T-shirts to tourists. Quickly he scanned the selection and found a shirt which read "I (heart) Seattle" in blue lettering. He took out a bill and paid for it. Then he hurried back to where Daphne sat, patiently waiting for him. "Here, put this on."

"If I put this on, the shirt will get all dirty from me blouse," Daphne said. Then she regained a bit of calm. "Silly me. I can just go into the ladies room and change. Thank you, Dr. Crane." She gently kissed his cheek.

Niles watched once again as she went back into the cafe. He could still feel a warmth where her lips had touched his cheek. She returned a moment later, wearing her new shirt. Niles was shocked to realize that the shirt came down to her knees. "I guess I didn't look at the tag when I bought it." In the moment, he had never even thought to consider the size.

But Daphne wasn't fazed. "Don't worry about it. At least I can walk back to your brother's without everyone seeing this awful stain." She pointed to her blouse, which she now carried over her arm. She smiled at him warmly once more. "Well, I'm sure you've got things to do, so I'll just be on me way home now." With a cheerful wave goodbye, she was gone. Almost immediately, Niles began to miss her.

* * *

Early the next morning, Niles found himself knocking on Frasier's door. He felt a jolt of excitement at the thought that Daphne might greet him. His prayer was answered when he saw his angel standing on the other side of the door. "Hello, Dr. Crane."

Niles smiled shyly. He hadn't realized that she might not be dressed yet. She wore her favorite light purple bathrobe and slippers. "Morning, Daphne," he said.

Daphne smiled at him. "Good morning to you. Thank you again for the shirt." She pulled her robe off one shoulder, revealing the Seattle T-shirt underneath.

Niles blushed instantly at the sight. He remembered how large it had been on her. "I'm sorry I got the wrong size." His apology seemed feeble. He was always nervous and self-conscious around her, but right now, that feeling was multiplied a hundred times.

"Actually, I'm glad it's this size. It's quite comfortable to sleep in. I...haven't been sleeping too well." Even as she whispered the words, she could vividly recall the hours she'd spent staring at her ceiling.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Niles said. He wished he knew how to comfort her. He hated the thought of her being unable to sleep.

"I slept well last night, though. I think it was all thanks to you," Daphne said. "Wearing this shirt...it just made me feel like I wasn't all alone, you know?"

Niles nodded. No one could understand loneliness better than he did. He'd long since lost count of how many trips to Europe Maris had taken lately. He sighed, thinking of how lonely their mansion could be sometimes. Suddenly, looking into her eyes, he felt his heart skip a beat. "You're not alone," he whispered.

"That's awfully sweet of you to say, Dr. Crane." Daphne smiled. She should have known that he would say something to make her feel better. He was always trying to cheer her up. "I guess it's just me life that's getting me down. I mean, I spend all me days here, taking care of your father. I don't exactly get to meet many people, and -"

Before he could lose his nerve, Niles heard himself saying, "I love you, Daphne."

Daphne stopped speaking at once. His words had taken her completely by surprise. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

Niles reached out and gently took hold of her hand. The gesture made her smile. She let go of his hand, and instead hugged him tightly. Then she kissed his cheek, just as she had yesterday. The kiss moved from the cheek to the lips. When her heart reacted, she knew at once that she wouldn't have to worry about sleeping tonight, or, most likely, ever again.

**The End**


End file.
